Today is Gonna Be a Great Day
" " is the full version of the series' theme song. It is performed by the band Bowling For Soup. The song is composed in a fast, loud rock styling, but was originally written as a slow song with a light chorus, based on classic Disney songs. Many stanzas in the song are at least closely resembling actual adventures and inventions Phineas and Ferb take part in throughout the series, while others are merely interesting things the boys could possibly do. The song first appeared in its entirety in the episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo," and then was released as part of the official series soundtrack. Lyrics There’s a hundred and four days of summer vacation, 'Til school comes along just to end it, So the annual problem for our generation, Is finding a good way to spend it Like maybe… Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, Or climbing up the Eiffel tower, Discovering something that doesn't exist, Or giving a monkey a shower Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain, Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane! This could possibly be the best day ever! (This could possibly be the best day ever,) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better. So make every minute count, jump up, jump in, and seize the day, And let’s make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day! Crossing the tundra or building a roller coaster. Skiing down a mountain of beans, Devising a system for remembering everything, Or synchronizing submarines. Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars, Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars. (Oh, man.) This could possibly be the best day ever! (This could possibly be the best day ever) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better. So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And let’s make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Let’s put our heads together and design a master plan. We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand… We've got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire. And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands, A unicycle, compass, and a camera that won't focus, And a canteen full of soda. Grab a beach towel, here we go! (This is Ferb-tastic) This could possibly be the best day ever, (This could possibly be the best day ever) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And let’s make sure that in every single possible way. (Seriously, this is gonna be great.) This could possibly be the best day ever. (Today is gonna be a great day!) This could possibly be the best day ever. Today is gonna be a great day! Background Information Production background *The creators (Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh) originally wrote a slower number as the theme song, more like a "classic Disney song", but the network felt changes were needed to appeal to modern children and commissioned a rock/alternative version which made the final cut. (Original Pitch) *The song first appeared on television during the episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo." The following day, it was released as part of the official series soundtrack. Lyrics trivia *"Building a rocket" - "Out to Launch" - (this was done so they could see their star) *"Fighting a mummy" - "Are You My Mummy? (which was actually Candace ) *"Climbing up the Eiffel Tower" - "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" (in the beginning, Ferb is seen on top of a sandcastle version of the Eiffel Tower), "Elementary, My Dear Stacy" (Agent Double 0-0 is seen climbing up Clock Tower (Big Ben is the bell of Parliament inside Clock Tower). Although not the Eiffel Tower, it is still a national landmark just like the Eiffel Tower but not necessarily climb. And in "Rollercoaster", the rollercoaster went on the top of the Eiffel Tower. "Not Phineas and Ferb" (They build a replica of it, but never climbed it). "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!" (Isabella and Phineas at the Eiffel Tower during the song "City of Love", also Ferb and Vanessa at the top of the Tower.) *"Discovering something that doesn't exist" - "The Lake Nose Monster"," Fireside Girl Jamboree" (this is referenced in the song Go Candace Go), "Atlantis" and "Hail Doofania" (After Isabella says she had never seen a unicorn before Phineas says that's what they'll do tomorrow). *"Giving a monkey a shower" - "Swiss Family Phineas" (Ferb specifically says, "Yep, had to be done.") *"Surfing tidal waves" - "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" (Surfing, but not on tidal waves.) "The Secret of Success" (Their vehicle is surfing) *"Creating Nanobots" - "I, Brobot" and "Journey to the Center of Candace" (Robots and nano submarines, but not nanobots). *"Locating Frankenstein's brain" - "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" (they don't actually locate Frankenstein's brain, but the theme of the episode is monster-creation. In "At the Car Wash", when Doofenshmirtz searches for a battery, he looks inside Frankenstein's head. *"Finding a Dodobird" - "It's About Time!", comes across a pterodactyl. Finding a dodobird has not been attempted yet). "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", (Perry becoming a dodobird by the De-evolution-inator.) *"Painting a continent" - "Oil on Candace" (the helicopters with paintbrushes paint the unpainted desert) *"Driving our sister insane" - Almost every episode, though the "The Best Lazy Day Ever" has a humorous and literal way. * "Crossing the tundra" - "S'Winter" (Candace enlists Buford's help to pull her on a sled up the mountain.), "The Secret of Success" (The boys all-terrain vehicle shown in "We're Talkin All Terrain") *"Building a rollercoaster" - "Rollercoaster" and "Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"Skiing down a mountain of beans" - "S'Winter" (skiing on snow instead of beans) *"Devising a system..." - "Gaming the System" (they make an advanced version of Jump and Duck) *"Synchronizing submarines" - "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" and "Journey to the Center of Candace" (Submarines appear in both episodes) *"Racing chariots" - "Greece Lightning" *"Constructing a portal to Mars" - "Unfair Science Fair" and "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". "The Lemonade Stand" (Thinking of building a Monorail to Mars) *"Building a time machine" - "It's About Time!" and "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", (although they didn't technically "build" the time machine, they did repair it and used it.) * Stretching a rubber tree - "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!", (Stretching a rubber band attached to trees but not a rubber tree.) *"Wailing away on guitars" - "Flop Starz", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Tip of the Day", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "The Baljeatles", and "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". *"The best day ever" - "The Beak" (The motto of the Beak) *"And the forecast says..." - "Just Passing Through" (Major Monogram describing Heinz Doofenshmirtz hatred to his brother Roger). *"Jump up, Jump in" - "Day of the Living Gelatin" (Jumping on the gelatin mold) *"Seize the day" - "Bubble Boys" (Baljeet making a color-coded schedule). The episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" shows more literal examples of the Big Ideas described in the song: thumb|300px|right * Skiing down a mountain of beans * Devising a system for remembering everything * Taming tiger sharks One final Big Idea has not yet been shown in any fashion: * Finding a dodobird - Not attempted yet, but since in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" they expressly stated that they will never again go in the future, they just might go in the past when they do attempt it. Songwriters :*Michael Culcross :*Jeff "Swampy" Marsh :*Dan Povenmire :*Michael Walker :*Carl Williams :*Jaret Reddick BMI Work # 10532430 ASCAP Work # 504797555/506025116 Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro